Curiosity
by WolfBearValley
Summary: Seth has some questions, and he thinks Jacob has the answers. (Mild Seth/Jacob. One-shot. No warnings.)


**Curiosity**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters and events from the Twilight Saga are owned and copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer. The following stories that I create involve these characters, therefore I am claiming entitlement for the published material. Please enjoy and comment.**

* * *

Seth casually stared at Jacob as he scarfed down his second cheeseburger of the day and thought to himself for a moment.

_"What does imprinting feel like?"_

He shifted in place for a moment, silently sliding both hands between his legs as his head rested against the base of the table.

Jacob took a glance in the direction of his pack mate and placed a palm on his shoulder, leaning into Seth some with a grin, "So...what's going on?"

Turning his head to the older male, Seth's face nearly flushed.

"A lot of things, really." he murmured. "But uh...if I could ask you something...anything..." he continued to which Jacob responded with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry, bud." he patted Seth on the shoulder and waved the receipt on his hand.

"Let me take care of this, we'll hop in Rabbit and you can ask me anything, okay?"

The younger boy simply nodded and pulled away his jacket for just a moment to air out the heat that permeated from his..thoughts.

Jacob returned casually swinging the keys to his Rabbit while pointing outside. "You ready Seth?"

"Yeah, for sure!" Seth nodded, opening the door for Jacob before running outside to the car. From there he was hesitant with opening the door for some reason, but by the time he thought of something else that he could use as a distraction Jacob was already propping the door open for him.

Slipping inside and grabbing his seat belt, he felt Rabbit come to life before his alpha sped on out of there, towards the loop headed back for La Push.

"So." Jacob spoke slowly, nearly afraid to break the silence that Seth rarely tended to replicate.

"What's on your mind?"

Seth bit his lip and and burst out laughing.

"I was just kidding with you dude." he lied. "I can't even think about it anymore...What's your favorite color or something?"

"My favorite color, huh?" Jacob repeated simply, looking ahead of him like there was more being dodged then Seth's actions.

"I dunno. It changes. Blue...green..."

Clearwater stared to the side of him outside into the open field and pressed his cheek against the cold window.

"That's cool, Jacob.."

Grinning at the others lame feedback of a response, Black carefully swerved on his side, causing Seth to pull his head away.

"Now," he motioned, "What was it you were _really _going to ask me?"

Seth mumbled to himself, "I dunno..imprinting?"

Shutting off the radio, Jacob stopped along the road and stared at Seth.

"What was that?"

"Why did we stop?"

Jacob fumed some, raising his hand with irritation, "Well it's obviously something important, Seth! So out with it, yeah?" This made Jacob less than happy considering he felt for a moment now that Seth was more comfortable with him than he was with Sam or Paul.

Finally Seth groaned.

"I just wanted to know if imprinting..hurts..or anything." he asked quickly, finally giving his undivided attention to the alpha.

"I mean I tried and listened to Sam but Paul and Jared just said all these dumb things and I don't even know what to believe."

Jacob scoffed.

"Paul and Jared aren't exactly the two that come to mind when you think of a mentor.." he rolled his eyes.

"Um...Well Seth. " he sighed,

"Technically I wouldn't be the greatest teacher either."

The younger shape shifter gave him a confused look

"What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Jacob threw his head back against the head of his seat.

"Long story short–––Renesmee and I proved to be incompatible and the imprinting wore off within a few weeks."

Seth thought about it for a moment before realizing how rare the whole situation with the Cullens really was. This caused him to nod and carry his usual smile again.

"So we're both single?" he smiled.

Jacob chuckled and started the Rabbit back up before kicking the gas.

"Better believe it bud..." he responded slyly. "For better or worse..."

"Till Death do we part, right?" the younger male added in quickly.

"Yeah.." Jacob grinned. "We getting married or something?"

They both laughed and joked about it until they returned to the reservation.

Later that night when Leah approached Seth from bed to ensure he attended tonight's council meeting, he flailed and pushed Leah away, gasping in pain.

"Don't touch me!"

"What...What's wrong with you Seth?" she asked, throwing the pants she ironed for him at his head.

"You need to come!"

"Leave me alone Leah!"

Suddenly a voice appeared from across the hall and Jacob rose in the room before staring at the half-clothed Seth.

"Seth it's almost time...are you okay?" he frowned.

That's when the pain subsided, and Seth blushed frantically, nodding at his alpha.

"Yeah Jake...Peachy!" he smiled nervously.

Black grinned and, before leaving, leaned into Seth's ear and whispered, "I've seen you with less, my little pup."

"J-Jacob!" he growled.

"Come on!" he laughed, waiting for the youngest Clearwater to change before they attended the second half of the guided tour.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Seth! Haha.**

**Wonder what could possibly be occurring in his future...Hope you liked the one-shot! :) Please review & let me know if you want me to continue with something similar in the future!  
**


End file.
